othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Julien's Campaign
'Julien's Campaign ' Takes place in the southwestern region of Faerûn. The principle characters are Silvair and 9001. The game takes place starting in spring of 1499 DR. Campaign Notes Session 1 Kane met with Brennan at the Blade and Stars outside of Baldur's Gate . Brennan gave him 2 notes and a package. The white note was to be given to the authorities in Calimport while the black note was for Kane , only to be opened in Calimport . The package contained a disguise for his journey. He was provided passage on the Abidim , the only ship that is known for its success in sailing the pirate infested waters. He was made aware of a potential mole in their organization (the Order of the Dark Moon) as well as given the secondary objective - if you find a lead that may lead to the spy's identity... pursue it as your primary goal. Silvair met with a man named Sludge in an old warehouse in the the Baldur's Gate docks district. Sludge indicated that he was aware of Silvair 's situation by a man named Davos. He seemed to know of his woes regarding the law in Neverwinter as well as the identity of a Neverwinter agent snooping about. He gave Silvair passage on the Abidim to run to the south, so long as he search for evidence or details of how the Abidim avoids the pirates. The two went to the Abidim in spring of 1499 DR, they first met the other passengers, as well as the crew including the first mate, a giant half-orc named Grogmar and the Tiefling Captain Collabar. The other passengers were: Prio , an 85 year old Priest of Corellon. Elle, an elf Druid. Alain, aTiefling Bard Bastien, a Dwarven Merchant. Urf, a half-orc cook. They were told by the captain that they were not welcome in the rear section of the ship as they were carrying precious cargo back there. After 6 days the players determined that they were the likely cargo and began a revolt, they killed all but 8 members of the crew however Bastien and Alain were killed during the combat. Prio was seriously injured. See Revelation of the Abidim . They looted the ship, found a ton of teeth, which they later dumped overboard, they found cooked logs regarding the Abidim 's trading practices, they found 2 notes on the captain. 1 regarding a location for a slave trade with a pirate lord VB which mentioned a possible contact in the Kane's Order and a meeting place at Bleak Cove on the 14th day of their journey. Silvair found a note revealing his real name and instructions for his capture. The captain and crew indicated that they had only been part of the slave trade for 2 years, only after they were captured by Pirates themselves. The captain then revealed a disgusting looking scar which he claimed bound his will. The scar later killed him with a burst of necrotic, shadow and necromantic energy. It was also revealed that Grogmar was not the original first mate, he was in fact a Pirate plant to control the captain and oversee the operation. Kane opened the black letter, releasing a blast of magical energy. The note said "you were instructed only to open this in Calimport , we are greatly dissapointed. Reseal this and reopen in Calimport ." The boat was then navigated by Urf and Prio who claimed to be able to find Calimport . 2 days later they realized they were lost. They were then beached by a hurricane, two unnamed crew members died in the storm. The players awoke on a beach while Urf was being ambushed by lizardfolk , he was subsequently killed (much to Silvair's dismay). They then fought several lizardfolk off, discovering bags of teeth on them. They also found a stone tablet that they have yet to investigate. Elle indicated that she knew their general location (on the shores of Chult ). She also saw many other lizardfolk approaching them from both sides of the beach, she estimated 80. Despite her complaints the players have decided to stay with the ship, trying to dig it out. Preparing for an inevitable assault with the native lizardfolk. Session 2 Having decided to stay with the ship the players and their crew prepared for the inevitable onslaught and 3 others tried to dig her out. Kane eventually decided to parley, he revealed his identity and was apprehended after re-confirming that he was the primary target. After a short and rather vicious battle the rest of the crew was captured. During his state of unconsciousness Kane met with "She Who Whispers in Shadows" a minor aspect of the Goddess Shar. She informed Kane that through desperation she has appeared to him to give him a mission. The mole among their ranks was of great concern and as such Kane was the only trusted agent in Chult. She informed him that a group of explorers from Silverymoon, influenced by their God Shaundakul, were intent on penetrating the depths of an ancient Yuan-ti temple and re-discover a secret ancient artifact of the god Zehir. She and Zehir feared that Silverymoon would use the artifact in their conflict with the underdark. Both she and Zehir were intent on keeping the secret hidden, as such she assigned him a mission which superseded his mission to Calimport. Find a guide assigned by Zehir (who would likely demand a blood sacrifice) and make their way to the temple. Get inside, find the item, hide it, and kill the interlopers. The players all awoke in cages in the dead of night. Prio was dead, and aside from another caged Dragonborn they were alone. Their gear had been removed and put in a nearby tent, their crew was carried off to the west, towards Bleak Cove. The Dragonborn Ohdaviing revealed himself to be a Chultan hunter. He helped the players escaped and vowed revenge against VB, the pirate leader. The players reclaimed their gear and Kane retrieved his black letter from a fire. They decided to kill their would be guards and captured the Dragonborn captain. Upon interrogation he revealed the name of their Captiain, Vengaul Bloodsail and that they used to teeth to buy the loyalty of the lizardfolk tribe. He also indicated that they were working for a necromancer for some 18 years. They had initially tried to take a small black sailed ship, when the captain came back aboard he put his men to the sword unless they submitted to the necromancer's curse. Since then they have focused on capturing and selling slaves to the necromancer for unknown reasons. Ohdaviing revealed that he knows the way to Bleak Cove, he also indicated that the tribe they had been fighting thus far are known as the Red Blacks, he also indicated that there were 3 other tribes, the Blue Greens which treated him as an ally, the Purple Whites who trade with the northern ports and finally a fourth tribe to the far East who are allied with the remnants with the Yuan-ti. Early morning had arrived, Ohdaviing had indicated that travel to Bleak Cove will take between 12 - 24 hours depending on their speed. They will be travelling very near the Red Blacks village but the lizardfolk are rather dormant in the early morning after a cold night. Session 3 Ohdaviing, Elle, Kane and Silvair awoke early in the morning and made their way rather quickly to Bleak Cove without any danger other than Silvair contracting a Brain Fluke. Once they arrived they found their crew in cages as well as a band of 6 pirates. They were also able to spot a ship out in the bay (with Kane noticing a smaller boat along its profile). The large boat has blood red sails, the small boat was completely black. They fought orcs, 2 of which seemed to have been named Grogmar. Once the battle was concluded the heroes journeyed further into the hut once used by prospectors. There they heard a conversation between 2 individuals. One they soon learned was Vengaul Bloodsail, the other a man named Brennan (Kane's would be mole). From the conversation all players gathered that Kane had been set up and was a monk of Shar. They also learned that Brennan was to go to Calimport to buy slaves "for the last phase", news which Vengaul took poorly. They also both referred to a being known only as the Master. Shortly after the players fought and killed Vengaul . Ohdaviing scoring the killing blow, it was justice served as the fight revealed that Vengaul had killed Ohdaviing's father. Ohdaviing removed Vengaul's head and they desecrated the body. They found loot including sleeping poison x3 and each gained a magic armor +1. Kane was contacted by She Who Whispers in Shadows who re-affirmed his mission to the South of Chult. Silvair detected the magic and religious energies left about by this meeting. The party took their crew and ventured forth back to their ship. It was during this trip that Ohdaviing helped force feed Silvair a potion of cure disease as the brain fluke had begun to dominate him. They found their ship completely stripped and nothing but the spine remaining. The players decided to head south to complete Kane's mission, Elle objected and moved to leave however Silvair convinced her to stay. They eventually left the crew in one of Ohdaviing's safe-houses. The players traveled through the Yuan-ti Swamp and succumbed to hallucinogenic gases. They awoke in a dank hut with a Snake Woman named Maladra as their host, she revealed to the players that she would be their guide for a blood price... as such Elle was offered by Kane for sacrifice. Silvair had a hard time with Elle's death, Ohdaviing had a hard time with the manner of her death. Silvair buried Elle after taking a lock of hair and one of her ears. The players discussed the issue at hand the next day. The made short work of the jungle as Maladra led them all to the Temple of Zehir. The player's penetrated it's depths solved it riddles and eventually it was Silvair who retrieved the artifact as clever trickery was not being premitted. Zehir wanted a worthy wielder of his weapon... and as such Silvair became branded by Zehir, his symbol now tattooed on his arm. Silvair recovered the Venom Plague just in time for the Knights in Silver to barge in, wanting the prize. Silvair hesitated and was struck by an Angel of Shaundakul. Kane wrestled the Venom Plague from Silvair and unleashed it, killing the interlopers as the party had already dosed themselves with an antidote. After the insanity of the fight Silvair realized that he had gained a great deal of innate knowledge regarding Zehir. The party escaped the temple as it collapsed on itself. They began the journey back to Maladra's hut, along the way she clearly showed renewed and fevered interest in Silvair. Kane managed to rig a pressure sensitive system on the Venom Plague vial as a means for protection and rapid deployment. Session 4 Kane Balbazak, Silvair, Ohdaviing and Maladra decided to leave the remnants of Shaundakul's expedition unscathed as they travelled back to Maladra's hut. There she spent a few days concocting 10 new vials of antidote to the Venom Plague which she gave to Kane. Kane had another vision of She Who Whispers in Shadows who instructed him to keep a close eye on Silvair indicating that she was concerned about Zehir's influence through the mark, especially since it seemed to have been intended for Kane. She then told him to not allow the Venom Plague to be unleashed in a crowded place again, as its release may allow for someone to replicate it. While trancing Silvair witnessed the death of Elle repeatedly, just before waking he saw that instead of Maladra it was he who was holding up Elle's heart. The group recovered the remnants of the Abidim's crew and headed to Port Nyranzaru. After a brief discussion with the guards they were allowed in. They managed to find passage on The Briner, run by a Tiefling man named Zantilen. She was a small vessel that had just had a run in with pirates that had killed much of her last crew. Kane negotiated free passage for the party if he allowed his crew to be hired on by Zantilen who gave Kane 30 GP per head as a finder's fee. Zantilen then offered Kane a deal to buy the rights to the name of the Abidim which Kane refused. The group arrived safely in Calimport whereupon Silvair was approached by 3 dock toughs who directed him to their boss Pasha Barrul. Silvair agreed to their request and went to meet Pasha Barrul who indicated that he was a friend of Sludge's. After some discussion Silvair agreed to join Barrul's organization in exchange for his assistance in avoiding Alistair Loghain who had managed to track Silvair to Calimport. It was also revealed that Alistair Loghain was watching the roads to and from Calimport as well as the passenger boats, he seemed to have been paying for mercenaries to help him out of his own pocket. Pasha Barrul also offered Silvair and his companions free lodgings at the The Brined Sailor, an Inn owned by Barrul, for the duration of his employment. Ohdaviing and Maladra remained there for the rest of the day. At this same time Kane Balbazak followed the instructions in his black letter to find Handler Aryll who was supposed to have his next objective. Kane arrived at Handler Aryll's safe-house only to find it raided with members of the Church of Selune inside. Kane drank an vial of antidote but in so doing was detected, he then released the Venom Plague however 2 of the 5 intruders seemed to have been unaffected. Kane was then killed by Serah Openskies and Nath Alabastark, worshipers of Selune. The release of the Venom Plague resulted in the death of 5000 people in Calimport, this event later became known as the Sharran Death. The release of the agent so angered the God Shar that she summoned Kane's soul to her and subsequently destroyed it. Kane's belongings, the deed to the Abidim and his mission documents were then taken by the Selûnites. When Pasha Barrul and Silvair became aware of a mass killing in the dock wards Pasha Barrul sent Silvair to investigate and figure out just what had happened. Silvair went to the courthouse and watched the public trial. When Serah Openskies and Nath Alabastark rose for questioning they revealed the details of the attack, it was here that Silvair learned of Kane's death. The duo admitted to the murder of 4 Sharrans and paid the fine of 11000 GP for their freedom. Silvair met with the two after the trial and had a rather open and honest discussion of the events that led up until that point. Serah Openskies told him that they were informed about the safehouse by a man named Kane the Fool Bard from Baldur's Gate. They decided to investigate and sure enough found the den of their enemy and killed them. When Silvair mentioned that Kane was his ally they questioned him, hoping they had found another lead. They gave him the riddle that they had found scrawled in blood by Handler Aryll. It clearly made reference to the temple of Shar which Serah and Nath admitted they could not engage directly, even if they still had their allies. Additionally they explained that the costs of destroying a temple in Calimport could very well bankrupt the Church of Selune. They parted ways amicably with Serah Openskies giving Silvair a token of Selune mentioning that she could detect a taint in his blood that a member of her Church might be able to eventually heal, refering to Zehir's mark. Silvair went to The Brined Sailor where he brought Ohdaviing and Maladra up to speed. Maladra fervently agreed to continue to serve him, even calling him Zehir; Ohdaviing said he would do the same, so long as they could find some action. The next morning Silvair and his companions went to visit Pasha Barrul. Silvair reported his findings to him, Barrul seemed upset at the news, indicating that he at times purchased information from a Sharran contact at exorbitant prices. He then assigned Silvair a mission. Rough up a local vendor named Colart Silverelk, a merchant who sells furs in the Hammer Ward. Colart owed Barrul money and was not paying up. He wanted Silvair to pay him a visit and non-lethally remind Colart about his dept. Silvair traveled to this merchant's place of work and defeated Colart and his guards. A mysterious elf who left the shop during the altercation killed one of the guards in broad daylight on the street. This elf was then taken away by the Calimport authorities who did not notice the events inside the shop. The session ended with Silvair, Ohdaviing and Maladra standing over the sniveling Colart Silverelk, with his guards unconscious around him. Session 5 Colart Silverelk begged for his life and eventually agreed to pay Pasha Barrul. The party left Colart without taking money upfront from him. They then returned to Barrul who introduced Silvair to his a friend of his, 9001. Introducing the warforged as Meat, he then advised that he was to act as a bodyguard for Silvair during his upcoming mission. Barrul was not exactly happy that one of the bodyguards outside of Colart's shop was killed, until he was told that it was not done by Silvair's group, and that the killer was apprehended. Barrul then gave the party a mission to travel to the slaves ward and capture a known Waterdeep spy known as Alberto Apostoli. Apparently Alberto has slipped up and had somehow made himself known, this may have been the result of one of his relatives having apparently gone missing. Once in their charge they were to bring the spy to a ship in the docks ward known as The Crusader, there they were to kill Alberto and the guards on the boat, leaving evidence on the body and making it look like he was the killer. With some difficulty the party managed to pull off the job. Upon returning to Barrul he greeted them with mixed emotions, saying that they were able to get the job done however the town militia were out looking for Alberto's accomplices. He offered the party another quest, travel to the now desecrated temple of Shar in the crypt ward and uncover the identity of a new player in the slave trade. Zardis Morgal recently arrived and was making huge waves in the slave trade, apparently having near limitless amounts of money. His anonymity and huge sums of money made Barrul uncomfortable. The party arrived at the temple of Shar only to find it looted and in terrible condition. Upon entering they found a secret passage into a Order of the Dark Moon monastery. In the depths of the monastery they found 2 folders, seemingly purposefully left open. One was listed as Brennan Ilustair while the second said Kane. Kane's folder had been completely blacked out by divine magic's, Brennan's was in a similar condition however a list of aliases remained undamaged. One of the aliases on the page was Zardis Morgal. The party was then attacked by the phantom's of the temple and defeated them after a short while. During this fight they heard an explosion on the surface. 9001 returned to The Brined Sailor while Silvair went to check out the excitement following the explosion. There he and Maladra found a burning block in the dock ward as well as green smoke. It seemed that there were bodies in the street seemingly dying from the Venom Plague. They then heard a second explosion. There they managed to arrive before the military and found a similar, albeit smaller explosion, based on the scene it looked like the plague was infections through vomit. They managed to salvage the left of a person caught in the initial explosion. Before returning to the inn they heard another 2 explosions. Martial law was declared by the military for fear of a repeat Sharran Death. All wards were put on lock down, not allowing travel to or from the wards unless on palace business. The next morning 9001 and Silvair learned that there had been a total of 7 explosions. Silvair, after some digging managed to plot their exact locations as being centralized near the first blast site caused by Kane. They then discovered that Barrul had fled the city, without paying them. A few days later money arrived through a courier and an apology letter was sent to 9001 stating that Barrul would likely return in 3 weeks time when things settled down. 9001 then began trying to recruit for future campaigns and missions, making a point to schedule a days worth of meetings at The Brined Sailor in 3 weeks time. The party decided to hunker down in the inn for the duration of the lock down, awaiting Pasha Barrul's return. On the 8th day of his absence Alistair Loghain arrived at the inn in an attempt to seemingly arrest Silvair. During the altercation it was discovered that Alistair's men had been made into zombies and Alistair himself had a necromancy mark on his neck. Despite difficult odds the party managed to kill the foes. In a misunderstanding of events 9001 evicted Silvair from the inn. While hiding the body Silvair found a note, advising Alistair to "bring the arm to the warehouse" as well as an address in the docks ward. Silvair and Maladra chose to investigate while 9001 and Ohdaviing helped clean up the mess at the inn. Category:Campaigns